


Do You Think I'm Pretty?

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Andrew's affairs have knocked Duffy's confidence so she turns to Charlie. Series 13.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 1





	Do You Think I'm Pretty?

Charlie's attention was drawn across the noisy, bustling bar by the sight of his best friend knocking back a glass of wine. It wasn't the first time that night he'd seen her do it either. Draining the remains of his drink he caught the attention of the barman. He gestured with his glass and then nodded in Duffy's direction. After paying the barman he made his way unsteadily through the crowd towards her. Despite the jolly occasion neither of them seemed to be having much fun. Charlie knew why he was drowning his sorrows, now it was time to discover what had soured Duffy's mood.

Duffy placed her empty glass down on the bar and began to look through her handbag for her purse so she could order herself another drink. She quickly became frustrated by the amount of junk inside her bag. Eventually she found what she was searching for and looked up to get the barman's attention when, to her surprise, he placed two drinks down in front of her - a large glass of white wine and a tumbler containing what looked like a double whisky. She was about to question the barman when she heard Charlie's voice behind her.

"I thought it'd be much more fun to drown our sorrows together."

Leaning against the bar he reached for his drink and held it up to toast against hers. After a few moments he ventured to speak again.

"So what's bothering you?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied, avoiding his gaze.

Charlie gave her a sideways look and sighed. "Duffy..." He prompted. 

Duffy sighed sadly. "Not here Charlie." 

Though their drinks were still half full Charlie ordered another round before turning back to her. "Let's talk outside then." 

Duffy nodded softly before grabbing her drinks and handbag. Sliding down from the barstool she wobbled slightly on her heels before adjusting her dress and following Charlie's retreating figure outside into the beer garden. 

Arriving outside Duffy found Charlie sat at one of the picnic benches. Placing her bag and drinks down on the table she awkwardly sat down next to him, a feat made trickier by her dress and heels. She glanced over at him quickly before placing her head in her hands, her elbows resting on the table. Moving one hand she picked up her glass, holding it by the stem and swirling the contents slowly before taking a sip.

Charlie watched her silently and sighed, she looked thoroughly miserable. He swallowed as she shifted position on the bench, crossing her legs under the table. The movement caused the hem of her dress to ride even further up her thighs. He tore his gaze away and focused his attention on his drink.

Several moments passed while Charlie composed himself enough to speak. Why had he thought this was a good idea? He was about to turn back to her when she spoke.

"Do you think I'm pretty Charlie?" She whispered.

Charlie's composure instantly vanished. "What?" He stammered.

"Andrew clearly doesn't. I don't know what I'm doing wrong." She sighed.

"Ah so that's what this is all about." Charlie replied, gesturing to the drinks and her inebriated state. "If it makes you feel any better I'm in the doghouse for choosing to come out with you lot rather than go to Birmingham for the weekend."

Duffy let out a bitter laugh. "Its her own fault for letting you have such a long leash. That's the trouble with husbands, let them out your sight too much and they have a tendancy to wander off."

"That's because Andrew doesn't appreciate what he has at home Duffy." Charlie replied, attempting to turn the topic away from himself and back to her worries.

"Oh and you do, do you?" She shot back.

"I appreciate what I have in front of me." He replied without thinking.

Duffy's eyes widened as she processed his words. Panic quickly set in and she stumbled to her feet. She began to walk away from the building as Charlie scrambled to follow her, almost tripping over his feet in the process.

Catching up with her, he reached out and placed his hand on her arm.

"Please don't go..." He sighed as she turned to face him. "I went too far, I'm sorry."

Duffy looked at the ground shyly. Charlie placed a finger under her chin so she would look up at him. "I meant it though. Andrew is a fool for not realising how lucky he is."

Several moments passed in awkward silence as neither moved or spoke. Then, slowly, imperceptibly, they drew closer before their lips met in a soft kiss.

They cleared their throats awkwardly as they drew apart, neither able to look the other in the eye. Before they could discuss what had happened they were suddenly startled by noises coming from the pub doorway. Reacting quickly Charlie grabbed Duffy's wrist and pulled her under a covered area around the side of the building that was used to store empty beer barrels. She began to giggle as she tripped over her own feet. Charlie wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her, the momentum almost causing him to fall over too and placed a finger against her lips, shushing her.

As the sounds of the voices moved further away and faded into the evening air Charlie risked moving his finger away. Duffy stared at him for a few moments as she chewed at her bottom lip before they both dissolved into drunken giggles. Her laughter quickly subsided, however, as Charlie reached out and cupped her face, his thumb stroking gently across her cheek. Tangling his fingers through her hair he reached around the back of her neck and gently, yet firmly, pulled her lips back towards his. This time the kiss was anything but gentle as their restrained passions were unleashed, their inebriated state overriding their common sense.

Duffy ran her hand along the inside of Charlie's shirt collar, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. Her other arm wrapped around his waist as she moved closer to him. Charlie's hand moved lower and he groped at her bottom as he pushed her against the beer barrel that was stood against the wall. He began to move lower, kissing a trail down her neck towards her chest. She tilted her head back and let out a moan of pleasure, his lips having reached a particularly sensitive spot.

Duffy began to unbutton Charlie's shirt whilst he began to play with the strap of her dress. She quickly shifted position to perch on the side of the barrel, the movement causing her dress to ride up her thighs. Charlie looked down as she parted her legs to wrap them around his waist, catching a tantilising glimpse of her knickers as she did so. Charlie flashed her a devilish grin as he slid his hand up underneath her dress.

On the other side of the beer garden Josh sighed as he stepped out into the fresh evening air. He'd seen his friends head outside a little while earlier so had decided to join them. He decided they'd certainly had the right idea coming outside as it was much more refreshing than the busy, noisy pub interior. Glancing around the garden he was confused as he couldn't see them anywhere. He was about to head back inside when he spotted a bag lying abandoned on one of the tables. Wandering over he picked it up and opened it. Locating a purse inside he opened that to try and discover who the bag belonged to so he could return it. He was just sliding the driver's licence out when he suddenly heard a low grunting noise coming from behind him. Shaking his head he looked down and realised the bag belonged to Duffy just as he heard a very familiar giggle followed by more grunting coming once again from behind him. His eyes widened as the realisation hit him. Oh shit!

Horrified by what he'd just heard, Josh hurried back inside the pub. He was about to head over to the bar when a thought occurred to him - what if it hadn't been him that had gone outside, what if someone else overheard them? They were both married, that would be disastrous! Even though she'd only been back in the department a matter of weeks Josh had already heard a few of the staff expressing the opinion that Charlie and Duffy seemed just a little too close for simply friends, even best friends. If anyone else overheard what was going on outside... Well, that would set the rumour mill on fire and the consequences would likely cost both of them their marriages. Josh had already tried to make Charlie see sense only a couple of weeks previously after catching him giving Duffy a lingering kiss goodnight whilst she waited for a taxi home from an evening in the pub.

Realising his words had failed to register in his friend's mind he decided he needed to take matters into his own hands to shield them from the possible consequences of their ill thought out actions. Josh sighed as he walked back over towards the door to the beer garden, tucking Duffy's handbag descretely under his arm as he positioned himself to one side of the doorway, attempting to look casual. Now he simply had to wait until they reentered the pub, ensuring that no-one went outside until they did.

Duffy closed her eyes and leant her head back against the wall as she attempted to regain her breath. Charlie's breath tickled her skin as he whispered into her ear. "Does that answer your question?"

Confused, she tilted her head as she regarded him. "What question?"

Charlie caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You asked if I thought you were pretty." He reminded her softly.

"Oh I did, didn't I? So..?" She asked once more with a coquettish smile.

Charlie smiled as he made a show of pondering the question. "Hmm... No, I don't think you're pretty..." He placed a finger over her lips as she began to interrupt. "I think you're gorgeous." He reached to squeeze her bottom. "And incredibly sexy." He lifted his finger from her lips and quickly silenced any comment she might make with a kiss. Several moments passed before they broke apart once more.

"We should probably head back inside." Duffy suggested quietly.

"In a minute." Charlie replied, leaning forward to kiss her once more.

Duffy reluctantly turned her head away. "People are gunna start to wonder where we are Charlie." She pointed out.

Charlie sighed and stepped back from her as they both rearranged their clothes in an attempt to look presentable once more and not give away what they had been up to. As they walked back out into the beer garden Charlie fetched their drinks from the table. Duffy took her glass of wine from Charlie's outstretched hand and then held out her other hand expectantly. Seeing that Charlie was confused she explained. "My handbag? It was on the table with the drinks."

Charlie shook his head. "No it wasn't." Seeing the panic form on her face he attempted to reassure her. "Maybe you left it inside?"

"No I brought it outside with me Charlie. I know I've had a bit to drink but..." Her panic increased. "If someone has taken it that means they also heard... Oh shit!" She placed her head in her hand as the full realisation hit her.

Charlie placed his arm around her. "Hey, hey come on. Its probably just inside. Let's go have a look. It's fine, no-one saw or heard anything. We would have heard them if they had." He steered her back towards the door. Just before they went inside he gave her shoulders one last squeeze before moving slightly apart from her in what he hoped would look like professional distance. He pushed open the door and almost immediately walked into Josh who gave him a look that instantly concerned him.

Duffy tried not to become visibly agitated at the glare she saw Josh give Charlie when they reentered the pub. She tried to reassure herself that he was simply grumpy at being left by the two of them and that she was just being paranoid. She might have suceeded in this had it not been for the fact that Josh then turned and silently held out her handbag towards her. Taking it from her friend she mumbled her thanks as she stared down at her shoes. Quickly feeling the panic at being caught overwhelm her she turned and ran towards the toilets.

The two men watched her flee. Charlie took a step to follow her but Josh placed his hand on Charlie's arm, stopping him from moving. "I think you and me need to have a chat outside." He suggested quietly.

Charlie glanced once more in the direction of the toilets, anxious to go check that Duffy was OK. Feeling Josh's continued glare boring into the side of his head, he sighed and followed him back out into the garden. Shutting the door, he turned to face his friend. "I'm presuming you heard what happened then?"

"Yes I did, thanks!" Josh replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, we weren't aware we had an audience." Charlie bit back.

"Clearly!" Josh remarked. 

"So is that how you get your kicks these days? Listening to other people having a good time." Charlie replied with sarcastic disgust. 

"You hardly chose the best place, in public?! It was impossible not to hear."

"I take my chances whenever they present themselves. You're just mad coz you're not getting any." Charlie goaded. 

"So what if I'm single! Just because your wife lives hundreds of miles away, doesn't give you the right to shag someone else's! One woman not enough for you?" Josh replied, his anger building. 

"That's got nothing to do with it." Charlie countered. 

"Its got everything to do with it! So you think you're clever stringing two women along at the same time?" 

"I'm not! It just happened."

"Just happened? These things don't just happen! Or are you implying you tripped over something and that's how you ended up having sex with Duffy outside just now?"

"For God sake Josh it wasn't like that!"

"Well how else do you explain it? You must have made a conscious decision to have sex with your married best friend."

"I didn't plan to have sex with her, that really did just happen but I wanted to try and make her feel special again. She deserves that."

"So you slept with her to make her feel special. A quickie behind the back of the pub is hardly special Charlie."

"Well I can hardly whisk her away for a romantic weekend for two can I? Even though he's cheating on her I feel like even Andrew would probably notice that!" Charlie replied, the frustration clear in his tone. 

"Oh so this is some kind of revenge thing is it?" Josh retorted with a disgusted sigh.

"No! She was really upset about it all. She feels unattractive and unloved. I wanted her to see that she's worth so much more than that."

"I'm not sure going from being Andrew's cheated upon wife to your mistress qualifies as being worth more Charlie."

"Thanks for the boost to my ego Josh!"

"You've just had sex in a pub beer garden with a woman 10 years younger than you - you don't need your ego boosting any further." Josh retorted shaking his head. 

"That's not what I meant Josh! She's worth so much more to me than just a quick shag." 

"Is she worth risking losing everything for though? Your marriage? Your son? Think about it Charlie!" Josh pleaded. 

"Don't you think I haven't thought about nothing else but that since the minute I saw her again?" 

"This is why I warned you to keep your distance but you clearly weren't listening, were you?"

"It's not as easy as that Josh!"

"It's as easy as you want to make it Charlie. Just stay away from her. She's trouble." Josh asserted. 

"That's what makes it so hard Josh. I can't stay away from her."

"That's only because you're still here rather than in Birmingham full time with your wife. Maybe then you wouldn't be so easily distracted."

"What would you know about it?" Charlie questioned harshly. 

"Well, I know how it looks to everyone here. Why did you let Baz and Louis move to Birmingham without you? What's keeping you here? Would you like to hear what the rumour mill has to say on that topic?"

"Why what have they been saying?"

"Pretty much exactly what happened outside just now mate."

"Oh great!" Charlie huffed, throwing his hands up. 

"You've gotta admit it looks dodgy - your wife moves to Birmingham, you stay here and within a matter of weeks your younger, attractive best friend waltzes into a job in the department at your insistance. Of course everyone thinks you're sleeping with her!"

"It's not like that."

"Isn't it? Why is Duffy back at the E.D. then? Why aren't you in Birmingham?" 

"Because we both have jobs to do here." Charlie sighed. "You really think this is just all about sex don't you? Well it's not. I love her Josh, can't you see that? I always have, and always will."

As the words left his mouth he suddenly froze, hearing the door close behind him. He grimaced and turned tentatively to see who had overheard his impassioned confession. A mixture of relief and nervousness washed over him as he saw Duffy stood before him, her hand still resting on the door handle, her face suddenly unreadable to him.

"Duffy..."

She shook her head at him and turned, walking back through the door she'd just exited out of and shut it firmly behind her before he had a chance to follow.

Charlie rubbed his hand across the back of his neck and sighed.

"Great, just great!" He muttered, stepping towards the door, ready to attempt to chase her in the vain hope she would allow him to explain.

"Just remember what I said, Charlie, please. Remember what you risk losing." Josh pleaded as Charlie went back inside.

When Charlie eventually caught up with Duffy she was halfway to the taxi rank at the top of the road. He reached out for her arm. "I was talking about you!" He told her urgently. "Surely you realised that?"

Duffy pulled her arm away. "Just leave it Charlie, please!" She begged him as she picked up the pace of her walking.

"Why are you angry Duffy? You were pleased when I told before that I loved you."

Duffy stopped and turned look at him. "You really don't get it do you? We're both married, you can't go saying things like that to other people. What if it got out? It could ruin everything."

Charlie looked at her aghast. "Right, so telling Josh that I love you is wrong but us having sex outside the pub earlier was absolutely fine is it?" He asked, his agitation quickly rising along with his tone.

Duffy looked around them in a panic. "Will you keep your bloody voice down?" She demanded.

"Duffy please!" He called after her as she approached a taxi to take her home.

"Charlie just leave it. I don't want to talk about this right now. I've had too much to drink and I'm tired. I just want to sleep. I'm sorry." She told him as she climbed into the taxi.

Charlie sighed as he watched the taxi drive off, more confused than ever. The feelings he had for Duffy, which he'd tried his best to supress, whirled around his head making him dizzy. She'd come onto him, she clearly felt the same way yet she'd then slammed the door in his face the second that Josh had involved himself. He looked back over towards the pub. There was still 45 mins til last orders, plenty of time to get really drunk to try and block out his feelings. But that would probably lead to a row with Josh which would then get back to Duffy and cause her to have a row with him too. He rubbed his hand across the back of his neck once more, mulling over what to do. He then remembered the large bottle of whisky that was sat on his kitchen worktop. Ah, that'd do. At least he'd be able to sleep without thoughts of her constantly tormenting him. He began to walk towards home. The rest could be dealt with another day.


End file.
